What if Hello Cruel World
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean hadn't dropped the car on the leviathan?  I came up with my own way of killing the Leviathan, but I'm going to pre-warn you, it makes no sense.


What if Dean didn't drop the car on the Leviathan?

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. He turned the corner and there was a man standing there. It wasn't Bobby and Sam was pretty sure it probably wasn't a man.

"Winchester," he said. "You have been deemed competent enough to be executed. You should be proud."

Sam figured that was something Dean would be proud of, but that's not really the way his mind worked.

Dean came up at that point and shot the monster's head off. There was just time enough for the two brothers to exchange a glance and then it grew it back. Seriously, who grew back a head?

The leviathan grabbed Dean and flung him across the yard. Sam had no idea what to do. They already knew silver didn't work. Now they knew headshots didn't work. He just stood there as the man approached him.

"I'm so hungry. Might as well eat you since I'm going to kill you anyway."

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He noticed that his brother wasn't moving. He was just standing there awaiting his fate. They had taken too many hits lately, lost too many people. First Cas, now Bobby. Sam was losing his marbles. He probably felt like it would be better to just be eaten by a monster. But where did that leave him. Oh, yeah. He was probably next on this guy's menu.

Sam braced for the bite as the monster bent over his shoulder and bit down hard. He screamed as he felt his flesh tear. The monster had just taken quite a bite out of his shoulder, but then he staggered back. He put his hands on his throat and looked like he was choking. He fell down to the ground.

"Is he choking?" Dean asked. He slowly got to his feet and joined Sam who was gripping his shoulder and watching the monster in fascination. They had never seen this before.

"Guess he bit off more than he could chew," Sam said.

They stood there for a half hour just watching the thing. "Is he really dead?" Sam asked in amazement.

"He must be," Dean said. No monster they had ever met had ever just plopped over dead of its own accord. This was just too bizarre.

"Boys!" they heard.

"Bobby!" they both yelled back. Neither had said anything aloud, or had even been willing to admit I to themselves, but they thought he was dead.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"Hiding, idgit."

"And you couldn't have given us a heads up?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to, but I lost my cell phone when I was getting out of the house. Who's that?" he asked, indicating the dead monster.

"It's one of the leviathans," Sam answered. He seemed to be the only one comfortable actually calling these creatures by name.

"How'd you gank it?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it took a bite out of me and I think he choked," Sam said. He was still applying pressure to his shoulder.

"That's going to need stitches," Bobby pointed out the obvious. He also had never heard of a monster choking to death, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The three of them turned to look at the shell of Bobby's house. "Where do we go?" Bobby asked. He had never been like the Winchesters. He had always had his home base. He hoped that he had considered it theirs, too. He knew they had, at least since their dad had died.

"Campbell compound," Sam decided. It was fortified and it was empty.

"Let's go," Dean agreed. He liked that place much better now that it was empty of Campbells. However, he couldn't think but help of Gwen with remorse. She had been the only one he had really liked and he had ended up killing her while he was possessed by a worm of all things.

SSS

The next day when Sam was patched up and they had all rested, Bobby was taking a look around. The only time he had been there before they had just gone into the old man's office and gone into a secret compartment to read books. He had no love for Samuel Campbell, not after what he had done to his boys, but he had to admit, the man knew how to build a compound.

While he was roaming around, that was when he found the hidden room. It was filled with more books. This was a miracle. Bobby's extensive library, plus all the journals they had brought back with them from here had been destroyed in the fire. Here was new information. "Boys!" he yelled again.

They came running. They had heard the urgency in his voice. "No way," Sam said when he saw all the books.

"You didn't know about this room?" Bobby asked. Since the wall had cracked, Sam had all his memories back.

"No. Guess the old man kept more secrets than I realized," Sam muttered. Since he had gotten back his full memory, he remembered much more than he wanted to about dear old Grandpa. But he wasn't going to tell Dean about any of that. It would serve no purpose, and Sam figured his mother wouldn't want her father's name muddied any more than it already was.

"Let's get cracking. Look for anything leviathan related," Bobby said.

They each grabbed some books and started reading. A few hours later, Sam found what they had been looking for. It wasn't good. "Oh, crap," he said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"That leviathan didn't choke. He was poisoned."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Sam read from the book in front of him. "There is only one thing that will the creature for which Purgatory was created."

"That's the leviathan," Bobby interrupted.

"The blood of one whom earth was created for."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Humans," Bobby answered.

"That's simple enough," Dean said, but realized there must be more to it because the leviathans had all been snacking and as far as he knew only one had died.

"I'm not done," Sam confirmed and continued. "Mixed with the blood of one whom Hell was created for."

"Demons," Dean said, triumphantly. That wasn't so bad. They just needed to get some demon blood and mix it with human blood and figure out how to get the Leviathans to drink it. He didn't know why Sam was being so grumpy about this.

"Still not done," Sam said answering his unspoken question. "Housed in the vessel of one whom Heaven was created for."

Bobby whistled. "Human and demon blood mixed in an angel's vessel."

"Exactly. The only way to kill a leviathan is to have it bite me," Sam confirmed.

"There are about 100 of these things. There's no way even half of them could bite you before you died," Dean said. He paused for a moment, then said, "Maybe I should drink some demon blood."

"Dean!" Bobby admonished.

"It wouldn't work, anyway," Sam said. "Ruby told me, unless you're fed with demon's blood on your six month birthday, it won't take. Any younger, it'll kill you. Any older and the human blood will just reject it."

Dean wasn't too sure he believed anything coming from Ruby's mouth, but he had to admit that most of her manipulation stemmed from the genius of her only lying about the fact that Lillith was the last seal. He hadn't really been able to catch her in any other lies to Sam. Not even in hindsight. "There has to be something else."

"No. This is it," Sam said. "We have to figure out a way to get Leviathans to feed off of me. As many as we can in one place."

"Sam, you'll die," Dean protested. His brother had already sacrificed himself once for the world, he shouldn't have to do it again.

"At least I won't have any more hallucinations," Sam looked on the bright side.

"Not funny," Dean growled.

"Maybe they don't have to bite him," Bobby said. "Maybe a small injection would do the trick."

"Come on. There's some at the hospital," Bobby said and Sam and Dean looked at each other and followed him out.

SSS

Once at the hospital, Bobby led Sam and Dean to an exam room.

"Aren't they going to know we're here?" Dean asked.

"I hope so," Bobby said as he grabbed a syringe and started drawing blood samples from Sam.

"How many are you taking?" Dean asked.

"Apparently three," Bobby said as that was how many he had gotten when a doctor walked in.

"It's you again," the same levia-doctor who had attacked Bobby earlier said.

"Yep," he said and plunged the syringe into its arm.

Just like back at the salvage yard, he started gasping for breath, looking like he was choking. That was when a nurse walked in opened her mouth. They saw that grotesque head come out. But only for a second. Bobby quickly injected her and she died.

"That's actually pretty easy," Dean noted.

"Yeah. They don't think anything can kill them, so they don't defend themselves. It's just a quick jab and that's it," Bobby noted.

"So all we have to do is find these things and inject them with my blood. Nice to know it's good for something."

"OK, boys. Let's go hunting," Bobby said.

The End


End file.
